Elder Speech
Hen llinge is the language of Aen Seidhe elves. As it is one of the oldest languages still in use, it is referred to as the Old or Elder Speech while the lingua franca is Common Speech. It is used currently not only by elves, but also by mages and scholars. Sung versions of Elder Speech are used by dryads, sirens and nereids. Nilfgaardian and Skellige dialects both derive from Elder Speech. Its vocabulary is based heavily on the Gaelic and Celtic languages of Ireland, Scotland and Wales, although in some cases Sapkowski has used also connotations with more "popular" tongues, like German and English. The two basic verbs, 'to be' and 'to have', are borrowed from Italian and Latin."Nie bądź, kurwa, taki Geralt" - community interview Old Speech - Polish original text on Andrzej Sapkowski Zone Dictionary A B C D E F G H I K L M N O P Q R S T U V W Y Z Names Upper (peak ?) |- | Ban Gleán | Lower (peak ?) |- |Brokiloén |Brokilon |- | Caed Dhu | Black Forest/Grove (From Welsh: Black Woods) |- | Caed Myrkvid | Myrkvid Forest/Grove |- | Caer a'Muirehen | Old Sea Keep; Keep of the Elder Sea (Blood of Elves , UK); Witchers' fortress |- | Ceann Treise | a cascade in Brokilon; possibly 'Point of Vigour' |- | Conynhaela | a magical cure which enables the rapid regeneration damaged or broken bones |- | Craag An | once a village, now a necropolis in Brokilon; meaning uncertain, possibly 'small rock/crag' |- | Dol Adalatte | Valley of the Adalatte-river. |- | Dol Blathanna | Valley of the Flowers. |- | Duén Canell | The Place of the Oak |- | Glyswen | White River |- | Gwenllech | river: White Stones |- |Gwendeith |fortress: White Flame |- | Gwynbleidd | White Wolf (From Welsh: Blaidd Gwyn) |- | Imbaelk | Imbolc, germination; the third savaed in the elven calendar |- | Lammas | maturing; the seventh savaed in the elven calendar |- |Mear'ya |Maria, Mary (for some reason brings not so nice connotations The Baptism of Fire, chapter one) |- | Midaëte | Midsummer |- | Midinvaerne | Midwinter |- | Saovine | 'Soul day'?; the first savaed in the elven calendar |- | Tor Lara | Tower of the Seagulls, Gulls' Tower |- | Tor Zireael | Tower of the Swallow, Swallow's Tower |- | Velen | autumn equinox; the eighth savaed in the elven calendar |- | Xin'trea | Cintra in Elder Speech. |} Phrases Greetings, Child of Brokilon! |- | Dubhenn haern am glândeal, morc'h am fhean aiesin | My glare will pierce through darkness, my brightness will scatter the shadow |- |Duettaeánn aef cirrán Cáerme Gláeddyv. Yn á esseáth |The Sword of Destiny has two edges. You are one of them |- | Glaeddyv vort, beanna | Drop the sword, woman |- | Glaeddyvan vort! | Drop the swords ! |- | Ire lokke, ire tedd | Another place, another time |- | Lambert caen me a'baeth aep arse | Lambert can kiss me in the ass |- | Que'ss aen me dicette, Enid? Vorsaeke'llan? Aen vaine? | What you say / are you saying?? to me, Daisy? Forsake them? In vain? |- | Squass'me | Excuse me; forgive me |- | Va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh'ar | Something ends, something begins |} Notes & references Sources * Some of information is directly from: Old Speech cs:Starší mluva de:Alte Sprache el:Αρχαία Διάλεκτο es:Lengua Antigua fr:Langage ancien it:Lingua Antica lt:Senoji kalba pl:Starsza Mowa pt-br:Língua Antiga Category:Culture Category:History Category:Languages